


Gordo Again

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That nasty demon from Normal Again gets Buffy's stuffed pig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordo Again

Something is wrong in my world. My girl was here, and she was crying. She kept saying that it wasn't real. What wasn't real? I wish she would pick me up, and hug me, and she would know I was real.

But she is gone now. I think she is in the little room where she gets clean. Yes, I hear her crying. Don't cry, girl.

Ahh! There's a big furless thing in the room, all shiny. It has a sharp stick, like the one girl uses, only not so fat. He's sticking it in me! Nooooo!

This is not girl's world. I know this world. It is where I lived when she came to save me. There are many other SAs like me. There are cows, and doggies, and many bears. They all sit on the wall, on flat pieces of wood. I used to sit here all day, with all the other SAs. Little ones would come in, but they would leave again without me. Nobody ever hugged me. Some of the SAs were mean.

"Where is girl?" I ask.

"You have no girl," snorts an bear with brown fur, and a big red ribbon. "You are just an ugly little pig and no girl would want you. You are not handsome like a bear."

"I do have a girl. I do."

"Where is she, then?" he laughs.

A cow beside him laughs too. "You have no girl. You have no boy. You will sit here on this shelf forever, never hugged and never loved."

There is a flash, and I am back in girl's room. Yellow rushes in and throws his arm around the furless one, dragging it out.

"Thank you, Yellow," I call, but I am not in her world. I am back in the old place. It is dark and cold. The old white furred man who gives the SAs to the children is gone. Most of the SAs are sleeping. The brown furred bear calls to me. "Hey, stupid pig. Where's your girl?"

"My girl will get me. She will take me away from you. My girl is a special girl. She is the only one. She is the Slay Her."

"There is no Slay Her. It is just a story for children. You are a foolish child, little pig."

I start to cry. Maybe the bear is right. Maybe my girl was just a dream. Maybe there is no girl, or Yellow, or any of them. I start to shake in the cold. I do not want to stay in this world.

 

Suddenly, I feel safe. I feel warm. I am in my girl's arms.

"Oh, Gordo," she says. "What a nightmare. How could I think that other world was real, if you weren't in it?"

I'm afraid I will slip away again, to the bad place. But my girl holds me tight, and loves me, and I do not slip away again. We stay in the world that is real.


End file.
